·Emmett's Essay·
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Situado en Eclipse: Emmet es el mejor alumno de su generacion ¡Y dira el discurso de agradecimiento!... Solo que no tomo en cuenta que a veces el no conecta la lengua con el cerebro.../ Dejen Reviews :


**Disclaimer:** personajes de Stephanie Meyer, one shot mio,

**Summary**:Situado en Eclipse: Emmet es el mejor alumno de su generacion ¡Y dira el discurso de agradecimiento!... Solo que no tomo en cuenta que a veces el no conecta la lengua con el cerebro...

* * *

**Emmet's essay**

**El ensayo de Emmet:**

**Emmet POV:**

Decir que estaba nervioso en estos momentos era poco, mis manos me sudaban, sentía mi saco más corto y apretado, mis pies temblaban, y tenía un extraño tic de voltear a ver a todos a los ojos. Mi pantalón me picaba… bueno, tal vez no era mi pantalón…. Pero tenía una _incomodidad enorme._

Había ensayado para este día desde hace varias semanas… nadie sabía que yo, Emmet Cullen, grande, divertido, inteligente, bromista, atractivo, y muchas cosas más, iba a ser el más inteligente de la generación. ¡Haha! Ya quería ver el rostro de Eddie y el de Bells cuando me llamaran—en unos instantes—al escenario, a decir el discurso de despedida. Había cuidado muy bien mis pensamientos de mi hermano, y evitaba tomar decisiones firmes cerca de Alice. ¡Vaya que me había esforzado por ser el mejor! Y es que Bella y Edward me lo ponen difícil, sin contar al nerd de Eric, y al bobo de Laurent… pero ellos no me superaban… hoy sería mi noche para brillar, para ser grande… para ser Emmet Cullen.

.

.

.

-Bueno… jóvenes, esta generación fue una de mis favoritas… y espero que sean los mismos jóvenes que forjamos y tratamos como personas capaces para desarrollarse como grandes profesionistas.- Dijo mirándolos a todos con orgullo, miro a Mike Newton el cual le miraba las piernas a la señorita Reynolds, que estaba en la tarima, sentada en una de las sillas con los demás maestros; el director frunció el seño y se aclaro la garganta llamando de nuevo por la atención de todos y hablo.- Ahora vendrá el mejor alumno de esta generación, a decir las palabras de despedida.

Edward sonrió, ¡Ha! De seguro creía que era él. Bella se encogió en su asiento…. Pero ¡No Bella! Tú no eres la ganadora, soy ¡YO!... me daba gracia ver a Laurent y a Eric discutiendo, de seguro se peleaban y hacían apuestas para su discurso… ¡Ha!...

-Démosle un aplauso a Emmet Cullen.- dijo el director, y todos tenían una cara de bobos y de completo shock, _Genial._

Me posicione detrás del atril, pe aclare la garganta y probé el micrófono con dos pequeños golpecitos.

-Bueno… _a que nadie se lo esperaba_.- hable para calmar la tención, Edward solo rodo los ojos.- Estoy aquí, hoy, como todos saben porque yo, Emmet Cullen he sido el mejor alumno de nuestra generación, el más inteligente y el mas aplicado.- sonreí, Carlisle y Esme me miraban orgullosos.- Quiero empezar diciéndoles, que estos años, aun que no les hable a todos… fueron los más felices de mi vida. Tuve auto nuevo, papá me aumento la mesada, las nuevas apuestas con Jasper fueron más interesantes, Mike Newton se volvió más soplón, descubrí que Jessica era una zorra, y conocí el sexo… todo eso en tanto tiempo, y paso tan rápido.- Todos me miraban como si estuviera diciendo tonterías.- También, me dio gusto que el reprimido de mi hermano Edward conociera a Bella, porque la familia ya estaba comenzando a pensar que él era gay… y la verdad es que, viendo que no salía con nadie… Por eso te doy las gracias Bella, por meter a Edward de nuevo al closet.- reí ante su sonrojo y le guiñe un ojo.- También, quiero darle gracias al padre de Bella, Charlie. Pues, aun que conducía a exceso de velocidad desde que tengo memoria, jamás me dio una multa o me detuvo, el sabe que soy responsable en el volante.- sonreí amablemente.- También a mi Rossie, al amor de mi vida, a mi cuchurrumina, a la rubia más hermosa, sexy, trabajadora y conocedora de autos en el mundo, por ayudarme a soportar a Alice, a quien también le quiero agradecer por ciertas apuestas que hice en el hockey, sin ti no hubiera ganado duende.- la aludida hizo un pucherito.- Y como olvidar a mi hermano Jasper, quien sembró en mi el maravilloso mundo de las apuestas y la semilla del triunfo… si, recuerdo cuando apostábamos cuantas veces se caía Bella en la entrada de nuestra casa.- suspire.- aquellos viejos momentos.- dije nostálgico, todo el mundo soltó una carcajada y Edward puso su peor cara de enojada, _Alarma_ hora de dejar de hablar de la torpe Bella.- Bueno, como decía… La escuela, ¡aahh!, dulce hogar que nos martiriza día con día. Recuerdo cuando encontré a Jessica con Mike Newton besándose en el armario durante tercer grado… y dos años más tarde ¡Pam! Los encuentro en el mismo lugar y no precisamente besándose…- los padres de Jessica voltearon a ver a Mike y después a su hija, empezaron a discutir y se hizo una habladuría.- También cuando encontré al serio y profesional Señor Barner, con la maestra de arte, m… creo que se llama Davyna… pero en realidad no lo recuerdo… estaban haciendo no se qué cosas en los vestidores… y emitían ruidos muy perturbantes.- dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.- Bueno, para concluir quiero decirles a mis padres que muchas gracias por mandarme a la escuela y hacer que me superara, y yo sé, que, este día sorprendí a mas que uno con este discurso tan motivacional que salió de mi corazón.

Gracias.

Esperaba los aplausos, y nada… así que regrese al micrófono y ante las miradas curiosas dije:

-Si no aplauden, volveré a decir el discurso numero B, ya saben por si él A fallaba.

La gente estallo en aplausos y yo me retire orgulloso de mí mismo.

Cuando llegue abajo, Edward me abordo.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer idiota?

-¿Sobre qué?

-El discurso, se suponía que hablarías sobre lo que agradecemos a la escuela, no sobre tu vida y tus descubrimientos en ella.

-No te preocupes Eddie, prometo hablar más cosas de ti en la universidad.- dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro, lo comprendía, estaba enojado por no haberle dado la suficiente importancia como creía que se la merecía.- No te pongas mal, ahora… ¡Vamos a la fiesta!

* * *

**~Hollaaa:) **Bueno, me dio por escribir este , por que este lunes, (Cuando sea el home**naje) **yo dire las palabras de despedida delante de toooda la escuela y estare en medio shook, claro, yo no dire todo lo que Emmet dijo xD, no se si hice este gracioso, en realidad... fue como espontaneoo :) Claro, una se tiene que esforzar en poder hablar delante de todos, pero por eso ni me preoocupo :)'*

Lo que si me da miedddho es qu'; se me olviiide todo enfrente de tanntas personas, lo cierto es que me da gusto irme de la secundaria, es triste decir que no fueron los mejores años de mi vida, en realidad, no me gustaron para nada,,,' apodos, burlas, cottorreos, chiflidos, desverguenzas, carrillas, etc..* pero_ 'X'_, espero que les alla gustado** "Emmet's Essay"** y que dejenn muchos Revieew's ¬¬' ,hhaha por que solo e recibidoo dos reviews en la actualizacion de "French Kiss", & por cierto, si la autora:** cyndi-cullen** lee esto, le quiero decir que gracias por su review', compartho toda su opinion, & ella apoya la mia :) les mando un beso :)'

_Denisse_**_'_make**


End file.
